e_123fandomcom-20200215-history
Rouge the Bat
Rouge that Bat is one of Omega's closest friends. They first met in Sonic Heroes where they formed Team Dark. Rouge likes treasure and is a hunter. Her best friend is Shadow who saved her numerous times. She seeems to be obsessed with the Master Emerald mostly because of it's size and power. Sonic Adventure 2/Battle Rouge made her debut in Sonic Adventure 2. In her first level, she was fighting with Knuckles over the Master Emerald. Eggman tries to steal it but Knuckles jumps and smashes the Emerald. Trying to find the pieces, Rouge and Knuckles went out to find the broken shards of the Master Emerald. Rouge follows Dr. Eggman into his pyramid base. She finds three keys and makes her way in. She sees that Eggman is on his way to the ARK and follows him. In the Central Control Room of the Space Colony ARK, Rouge meets Shadow. She makes a deal with Eggman. She would help find the Chaos Emeralds if she could have an Emerald Detector so she can find the Master Emerald. Back on Prison Island, she finds three Chaos Emeralds but gets captured. In the prison with the bomb on Prison Island, she contacts Shadow. Shadow makes a dash through the forsest. Then he fights Sonic. After their fight, Shadow runs to rescue Rouge. When he reaches her there is seconds left on Eggman's bomb. Shadow uses Chaos Control and warps them to safety. Back on the ARK, they load the Eclipse Cannon with six Chaos Emeralds and blow a hole in the moon. Rouge shows Eggman a newspaper saying that Tails has the final Emerald. They go back to Earth to take it from him. Tails creates a fake Emerald with the same weightlength and properties as a real one. He travels to the ARK. Sonic tries to give Eggman the fake Emerald but Eggman encapsulated him and set the capsule into space. Then, the capsule explodes. Rouge looks for more pieces of the Master Emerald. Afterwards, she fights Knuckles. After the fight she tries one more attack but falls and heads straight for a lava pit. Knuckles catches her. Rouge gives Knuckles back the pieces of the Master Emerald. Knuckles restore the Master Emerald and Rouge runs off. Rouge, back in the central control room researches on Project Shadow. Shadow enters. Rouge takes a page that she printed from the computer and tells Shadow that 50 years ago, the Ultimate Life Form was sent in a capsule to space and the capsule exploded. Shadow tells her that even if he's not real, he kept a promise to Maria. He tells her to leave the Emeralds where they are if she values her life and goes to get the final Chaos Emerald and put it in the Eclipse Cannon. Rouge dosen't appear again until the Last Story. The ARK is on a collision course to Earth. Rouge finds Professor Gerald Robotik's journal and reads it. In summary his journal says he wants revenge on the humans for Maria's death. Eggman tells the others that the ARK is falling to Earth because of the imbalance of power from the Chaos Emeralds in the Eclipse Cannon. Rouge suggests that they use Knuckles' Master Emerald to neutralise their power. Everyone helps out. Shadow defeats the Biolizard so Knuckles can neutralise the Emeralds. The Biolizard combines with the ARK and keeps it on it's course to Earth. Sonic and Shadow transform into their Super-Forms and defeat The Final Hazard. Then they use Chaos Control to warp the ARK back to where it was. But Shadow used too much energy and falls to Earth. Rouge back on the ARK Rouge asks Sonic where Shadow was. Sonic gave Rouge Shaodw's ring bracelet. And the story ends. Sonic Heroes Rouge appears in Sonic Heroes as Team Dark's leader and Flight Member. She wears a different suit than in her other appearancesShe was seen flying into Eggman's abandoned base looking for treasure. There she finds Shadow in stasis. She releases him, Omega starts shooting at them, believing Shadow was an Eggman robot. Shadow dodged and tried to fight back but Rouge broke up the fight. Rouge becomes the founder of Team Dark and goes with Eggman thinking he has treasure. They find the Egg Hawk and destroy it, Eggman escapes in his Eggpod. They fight Team Chaotix believing they are after Eggman's treasure. When they destroy the Egg Albatross, Shadow finds a broken Shadow Android. Rouge seems concerned. When they leave, Neo Metal Sonic emerges from the slime and says, "Ultimate Life Form data, has been copied." They fight Team Sonic in he Frog Forest and emerge victorious in their story. When they destroy the Egg Emperor, Rouge looks for Eggman's treasure but finds a room of Shadow Androids. Omega tells her the original Shadow must be somewhere. Rouge walks off wih Shadow. Rouge next appears in the Last Story where she and Team Dark helped destroy Metal Overlord. Team Dark were third to fight. Themes Songs The Sonic the Hedgehog video games have featured several theme songs for the character. *Sonic Adventure 2: "Fly in the Freedom" - Tabitha Fair, Todd Cooper. *Sonic Heroes: "This Machine" - Julien-K. This was a team theme shared with Shadow and Omega. The background music for the stage Security Hall (titled I'm a Spy) by Tabitha Fair in Sonic Adventure 2 and Sonic Adventure 2: Battle, is generally attributed to Rouge. Like most characters, Rouge is associated with a genre of music, specifically smooth jazz/bossa nova/fusion with some feminine sighs thrown in (similarly to how Knuckles is associated with the rap genre). In Sonic Adventure 2 level music was usually made in same genre as the character's theme song, so many of Rouge's level music was Smooth Jazz. It is interesting to note that the background music in her Club Rouge stage from Sonic Battle also has feminine sighing. No other BGM in the game has any form of vocal. References Category:Characters Category:Non-robotic characters